


Too Close

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles (The 1st 100) [3]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6405826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	Too Close

Napoleon Solo was generally a patient man. He could easily sit for hours on a stakeout, with minimal complaint, or spend days sitting in medical waiting for his partner to wake up. Today however, Napoleon Solo was not a patient man. Today, he was pacing the waiting room of a doctor's office, awaiting the results of a test he'd hoped he would never be involved in.

Finally the door opened and a happy face beamed at him. Unfortunately, from where he was standing, that could still mean it could go either way.

"Negative," Marcia told him, with obvious relief.


End file.
